Alouette
by Traducious
Summary: Um cativeiro compartilhado tem estranhos e duradouros efeitos em Harry e Lucius. Slash. TRADUÇÃO. Escrita por Nimori.
1. Je te plumerais

Série** Alouette  
**por _Nimori_

**tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**betagem da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

**Rating**: Nc-17  
**Alertas**: Sexo homossexual bastante rude.  
**Shipper:** Lucius/Harry  
**Disclaimer**: Vê aquela moça bem ali? É dela. Não meu. Vê todo o dinheiro? Mesma coisa.  
**Feedback**: é uma coisa maravilhosa.

**Sinopse:** Um pássaro engaiolado cantará, ao menos para conservar seu espírito.

**Hospedada em: **www . nimori . slashcity . net / fiction / series . php ? seriesid(igual)2

**Nota do Traducious: **_Alouette_ é uma série composta de três one-shots chamadas "Je Te Plumerais", "A Exaltação da Cotovia" e "O Olhar do Pássaro" (ou, no idioma original, "Je Te Plumerais", "The Exaltation of the Lark" e "Birdseye". Esta tradução, bem como todas as outras que o grupo apresenta, foi realizada com consentimento de sua respectiva autora.

Nomes de personagens seguem o idioma original de Harry Potter, enquanto lugares, objetos e animais seguem a tradução oficial dos livros.

_Pensamentos/ênfase_

* * *

**Je Te Plumerais**

Ainda estava vivo.

Haviam raspado sua cabeça, mesmo que crescesse novamente toda noite, e ainda estava vivo.

Não queria pensar no que aquilo significava.

* * *

O tempo se tornou um fantasma, o lumos que nunca cessava pairando sombriamente sobre sua cela, erradicando o dia e a noite, refeições chegando ao que pensou serem intervalos irregulares. Ele sabia o que Voldemort estava fazendo; o Lorde das Trevas era sonserino e sonserinos gostavam de jogos psicológicos tanto quanto plantas gostavam da luz do sol.

Acontecimentos se sucediam no mundo lá fora. Podia sentir, e sabia que Voldemort _queria _que sentisse isso e desse a si mesmo por desamparado.

As refeições apareciam e os dejetos desapareciam e Harry Potter não via outro rosto desde a morte do tempo, desde o amanhecer do crepúsculo interminável.

* * *

Ele deu voltas. Ele cantou. Resolveu problemas de Aritmancia nas paredes. Lembrou-se dos répteis no zoológico e se perguntou se haveria uma placa fora de sua cela.

_Thamnophis potterica, o potter de jardim do norte europeu. Inofensivo. Originário do sul da Inglaterra, Thamnophis potterica é encontrado agora principalmente na Escócia, mas continua a migrar para o sul no verão. Estima-se que a espécie tenha entre 16/17 anos. Criado em cativeiro._

Ele deu voltas. Ninguém veio.

* * *

Alguém veio.

Luz, mais clara que seu lumos obscuro; luz, oscilando conforme a pessoa que a segurava se movia. Sua porta se abriu e dois Comensais da Morte mascarados atiraram um corpo pálido e pintado de sangue em seu chão.

Eles saíram, levando consigo sua luz e deixando ali seu fardo mutilado, mas agora, oh, agora havia _antes _e _depois. _E isso lhe concedeu a esperança de que o tempo tivesse meramente hibernado, que fosse acordar logo e trazer de volta o dia e a noite e as aulas e seus amigos e cachorros pretos e sardas e Feijões de Todos os Sabores e olhos brilhantes por trás de óculos de meia-lua e predições inovadoras sobre sua própria morte e suco de abóbora e olhos fuziladores, negros como um besouro, que o odiavam, e se esgueirar pelos corredores à noite, certo de que ninguém podia vê-lo, mas também sabendo que poderia ser visto se quisesse ser... Que poderia existir para alguém.

Poderia sobreviver à espera, porque agora havia um _antes _e um _depois._ Antes de essa porta se abrir. Depois de essa porta se abrir. Capturou um ponto de referência nessa nova chegada, e a vitória tinha um sabor doce.

Deixou seu convidado onde os Comensais o haviam atirado, e retornou à sua centésima qüinquagésima primeira recitação de _Alouette_¹.

Cantarolou com um zunido as palavras que não sabia, as quais eram muitas.

* * *

Depois de um tempo – e Harry não estava certo de quanto tempo, pois andava pensando e pensar às vezes aumentava a percepção do tempo e às vezes a reduzia -, Lucius Malfoy se sentou.

"Potter. Pare de cantar". Quebrada, rouca voz.

"Não. Alouette, humm-humm alouette, alouette, je te humm-humm-humm".

"Quiçá eu estivesse errado", Malfoy disse, estremecendo.

Harry ficou feliz de ver que seu longo e aristocrático nariz parecia quebrado.

"Há um inferno afinal".

Harry riu. "Deixou seu mestre puto?".

"Você poderia dizer isso".

"Acabei de dizer, humm-humm alouette--".

"Merlin me salve".

* * *

"Você vai bagunçar!" .

Malfoy disparou-lhe um irado e inconsciente olhar, as maçãs de seu rosto coradas e úmidas, e retornou aos seus laboriosos esforços de alcançar o reservatório de água. "Bagunçar... O quê... Potter?".

Harry apontou para o intrincado desenho que fizera arrastando areia em círculos concêntricos. Hermione teria dito que parecia muito zen, e então lhe presenteado com uma nada condensada história do budismo.

"Ótimo". Malfoy se sentou novamente contra a parede, ofegando e tentando não mostrar. "Traga-me um pouco d'água então".

Harry encarou-o e olhou, entre a bacia d'água que se auto-completava e a culminação de horas ou dias ou semanas de paciente desenho na areia, dividido. Suspirando, levantou-se e foi até a bacia, somente então percebendo que não tinha copo. Pratos e tigelas apareciam e desapareciam com a comida, e nunca havia recebido utensílios. Dando de ombros, Harry juntou as mãos como uma concha.

Pouquíssima água sobreviveu ao trajeto e Malfoy curvou seus lábios quando Harry o alcançou, embora entre a penosa oferenda ou o levemente sinistro, arranhado e abatido aspecto das mãos de Harry ele não pudesse dizer. Entretanto, aceitou a água, lábios rudes e rachados contra a palma de Harry.

Harry fez várias viagens a mais antes que Malfoy o dispensasse, jogando tudo em cima do desenho de areia, arruinando todos os esforços de Harry em preservar sua sanidade através da filosofia oriental.

* * *

"Alouette, humm-humm alouette--".

"Gentile".

"O quê?".

"Gentile alouette".

"Gentile alouette, allouette, je te...".

"Plumerais". Silêncio por um momento. "Então?".

"Não sei o resto".

"Pelo amor de Talesien²... 'Je te plumerais la tete, je te plumerais la tete, et la tete, et la tete'".

"O que significa?".

"Cotovia, gentil cotovia, eu te depenaria. Eu depenaria tua cabeça, e tua cabeça, e tua cabeça".

"Isso é mórbido".

"É uma canção infantil, Potter. São todas macabras".

Harry ficou em silêncio por um momento, então, "Grandes, verdes pedaços de gosmentas tripas arrancadas, carne de macaco mutilado, pezinhos sujos de passarinhos...". ³

Malfoy choramingou e deixou a cabeça cair sobre os joelhos.

* * *

Só o tempo, puta caprichosa, diria se a perna de Malfoy estava quebrada ou apenas severamente luxada, mas no momento, ele parecia apreciar ter Harry buscando coisas e carregando.

Não que _houvesse _muito para buscar e carregar. Refeições, porque Harry já tinha ficado sem por tempo demais e sabia como era ruim; água, pela mesma razão; e o cesto de dejetos, porque não queria conviver com o cheiro. O acréscimo de outro corpo à cela sem sabão era ruim o bastante, mesmo se Malfoy não pudesse cheirar nada através de seu nariz dilacerado.

* * *

"Je te plumerais le nez, je te plumerais le nez, et le nez, et le nez. Alouette, alouette...".

"Você vai ficar em silêncio?".

* * *

Eventualmente Harry molhava as tiras de suas vestes, que andara usando para se limpar, e as trouxe até Malfoy, e o ajudou a tirar o sangue. Olhar para o sangue seco que havia formado crostas e para os olhos inchados e enegrecidos lhe fez ter sonhos ruins. Malfoy praguejou quando Harry limpou o nariz quebrado e o olho tenro, mas que ao menos não parecia mais ter sido massacrado após uma luta perdida com um lobisomem.

* * *

"Je te plumerais les yeux, je te plumerais les yeux, et les yeux, et les yeux. Alouette, alouette...".

"Você não pode cantar alguma outra coisa – qualquer outra coisa?".

* * *

Malfoy aceitou aprender a jogar damas, mas somente porque não tinham como transformar cascalho em peças de xadrez e nenhum deles conseguia lembrar tão bem de um tabuleiro de gamão a ponto de desenhá-lo no chão. Movia as pedras com uma pretensiosa e delicada e terrivelmente precisa mão, poupando a outra enquanto esperava o inchaço de seus dedos diminuir e o púrpura violento esmorecer.

Venceu gloriosamente Harry uma vez que pegou o jeito.

* * *

"Je te plumerais les mains, je te plumerais les mains, et les mains, et les mains. Alouette, alouette...".

"Potter, por favor. Estou pedindo com gentileza. Fica. Quieto".

* * *

Tiveram algumas brigas depois que a perna de Lucius melhorou. Harry, voluntário o bastante para se apiedar de um homem desamparado, se recusou a continuar o elfo-doméstico uma vez que Malfoy podia andar, enquanto Malfoy achava divertido ver o quanto conseguiria que Potter fizesse por ele.

* * *

"Je te plumerais les jambes, je te plumerais les jambes, et les jambes, et les jambes. Alouette, alouette...".

"Maldição, Potter, cala essa boca antes que eu te afogue na bacia".

* * *

Malfoy ter redescoberto a independência levou Harry novamente a um estado ainda mais alto de tédio. Até que uma conversa de argumentos ríspidos sobre os benefícios de ser criado em uma família puro-sangue levou Malfoy a se oferecer para ensiná-lo a dançar, e Harry a concordar.

"Ron não sabe dançar também", Harry murmurou, relutante e ansioso e estranho ao permitir que Malfoy posicionasse suas mãos em seu ombro e cintura. "Ele é puro-sangue, então não vejo como isso possa ser um benefício de ancestralidade".

"Perdoe-me, eu deveria ter dito puro-sangue com classe e um pouco de dignidade. Cabeça erguida, siga minha liderança".

Harry resmungou. "Você seria realmente mais feliz se o mundo fosse reduzido a bruxos de alto status e dinheiro antigo, que usam somente vestes de veludo tecidas à mão, como Virgil, mas não Homer, e pensam que caviar é brega? Todos os vinte e sete deles?".

"Parece utopia pra mim", Malfoy disse. "Mas caviar nunca é brega e veludo é quente demais para o verão, então teríamos que permitir seda também".

Levou um momento para Harry perceber que Malfoy havia feito uma piada e quando percebeu, ficou tão surpreso que perdeu o passo e Malfoy tropeçou sem seus calcanhares.

"Pirralho desastrado".

"Ei, foi você quem tropeçou em mim. E já que você me machucou, acho que pode esperar um troco".

* * *

"Je te plumerais les pieds, je te plumerais les pieds, et les pieds, et les pieds. Alouette, alouette...".

"Alouette, gentile alouette".

"Alouette, je te plumerais. Mais uma vez! Alouette...".

* * *

Tinham se acostumado a se sentarem juntos sempre que estavam parados; familiaridade e apatia desvaneceram qualquer determinação de suportar estoicamente o leve tremor de frio. Harry sempre achara Malfoy fisicamente imponente, mas nunca havia o percebido como homem, como seu peito era largo, como seus braços eram sólidos, até eles se deitarem abraçados.

Malfoy adormeceu, seu hálito fazendo cócegas suaves na orelha de Harry, cuja composição leve se adaptava muito bem de encontro à forma maior. Divagou se Malfoy sabia que seus braços se entrelaçavam em torno de seu companheiro de cela toda vez que dormiam juntos e decidiu que provavelmente Malfoy não sabia. Pouca coisa escapava de seus olhos astutos.

Ainda assim, era prazeroso ser tocado desse jeito, ser abraçado como se fosse amado. Imaginou como seria ser amado de verdade, e pensou que sua posição atual chegava perto o bastante.

Afinal, era difícil sentir falta de uma coisa que nunca tivera.

* * *

"Je te plumerais les bras, je te plumerais les bras, et les bras, et les bras. Alouette, alouette...".

"Desista, Potter. Eu sei como calar você agora".

"Por favor, cale".

* * *

O jeito experimental de seu primeiro beijo ajustou o tom para o que se seguiu, embora Malfoy nunca estivesse totalmente certo de que Harry não ia subitamente estapeá-lo e maldizê-lo pelo Comensal da Morte sonserino que era. Malfoy estivera, de fato, estranhamente humilde quando pressionou primeiro seus lábios mornos e macios contra os de Harry e embora Harry tivesse respondido com uma ansiedade aliviada, eles nunca perderam a hesitação. Harry achava que nunca perderiam. Eram ambos desconfiados demais, esperando que o outro fosse se afastar e enfurecer-se em sua presunção, esperando lembrar de sua inimizade.

Mesmo quando se deitou no chão duro, Malfoy indo e vindo forte e rápido entre suas pernas, suor deslizando por eles e grudando sujeira em suas peles, Harry não podia relaxar totalmente. Gritava e gemia e implorava e mordia, agarrando o cabelo longo, embaraçado e sujo, puxando como se pudesse refrear seu pseudo-amante – como se alguém pudesse direcionar um Malfoy -, mas nunca se esqueceu que _era _um Malfoy trepando com ele, nunca se esqueceu que ele próprio pertencia a cachorros pretos e sardas e cabelo castanho lanzudo, que o tempo não havia adormecido.

Mas enquanto ele existisse nesse vácuo, passaria felizmente horas ou dias ou semanas ajoelhado, lambendo e chupando um pênis grosso que seu lumos amortecido fazia parecer tão escuro. Nunca ficaria cansado de senti-lo deslizando dentro dele; nunca sentiria tédio de novo, nunca enquanto Malfoy estivesse disposto a possuí-lo... Rápido ou devagar, com força ou gentilmente... Era tudo gostoso.

Mais que tudo, ele amava a boca quente de Malfoy, em qualquer lugar nele. Seu pescoço, seus mamilos, seu pênis... Sussurrando contra sua odiosa cicatriz. Sussurrava _para_ ele também, dizendo a ele como eram belos os seus olhos, como era macia sua pele, como era forte seu espírito.

Dizia outras coisas às vezes, coisas como, "Não me deixe", e "Eu ficaria perdido sem você", e "Não quero precisar de você".

Sim, Harry amava a boca de Malfoy mais que tudo.

* * *

"Je te plumerais la bouche, je te plumerais la bouche, et la bouche, et la bouche. Alouette, alouette...".

"Oh, Merlin, isso, bem aí...".

* * *

Não achava muito apropriado gritar "Malfoy" ao gozar, então treinou a si mesmo para pensar "Lucius" quando quer que seus lábios se encontrassem, até que esse nome foi chamado em paixão. Malfoy parecia gostar disso, e parou de chamá-lo de Potter até nos momentos em que não estavam fazendo sexo – os quais se tornaram raros.

Parecia que, se não estavam trepando, estavam lambendo, chupando, beijando um ao outro, ou, quando a exaustão os proibia, simplesmente deitando um nos braços do outro. Era, de longe, a coisa mais interessante para se fazer em sua cela, muito mais do que damas, argumentos antiquados e políticas sobre os quais nunca concordariam.

* * *

Uma vez, Malfoy se ergueu depois de entregar um entusiástico sexo oral e, ao invés de erguer as pernas de Harry sobre seus ombros e trepar com ele até que perdesse os sentidos, montou nele e se afundou em seu pênis que vazava.

Harry só pôde engasgar em simpatia pelo gemido dolorido de Malfoy, lembrando-se com carinho das poucas vezes em que Malfoy o possuiu sem prepará-lo primeiro, e elas quase rivalizavam com Malfoy tirando sua virgindade numa pura, excitante, bela agonia.

Então Malfoy começou a cavalgá-lo, e ele se esqueceu como era ser possuído e descobriu o prazer de possuir. E era tudo gostoso.

* * *

Um dia, acordou e pensou que estava cego.

Não estava; sua luz havia apagado.

A noite caiu.

* * *

Na breve, pesada, liberal, íntima escuridão, sua gaiola estremeceu, e pela primeira vez fizeram amor, e quando Lucius despejou seu sêmen quente em seu corpo, Harry o recebeu como um ritual de sacrifício ao deus, há muito tempo falecido, do prazer inocente.

* * *

"Harry?".

Óculos de meia-lua e gentis olhos de um coração partido.

"Lucius?", Harry sussurrou, e sentiu umas vestes macias e limpas cobrirem o corpo que ele não sentia mais a necessidade de vestir.

Dumbledore afastou o olhar, para a porta. "Espere".

Harry se sentou para encontrar Malfoy sob o domínio de dois bruxos em vestes azuis de estilo oficial, saindo dali.

Dumbledore encarou Harry de volta. "Acho que vamos viajar juntos afinal".

Os dois bruxos não pareceram felizes, mas esperaram enquanto Dumbledore ajudava Harry a ficar de pé. Os olhos de Malfoy continuaram fechados, mas Harry ouviu seu sussurro suave.

"Gentile alouette...".

* * *

A sala de exames de St Mungus cheirava como a sala de aula de Snape, ou ao menos como o que Harry achava que a sala de Snape cheiraria: não conseguia, de fato, se lembrar. As árvores coradas de vermelho e dourado através da janela o assustaram, acreditava que Voldemort o havia capturado em março. Fizera dezesseis no escuro então – seu aniversário mais esquecido não fora celebrado nem por ele próprio.

Puseram Malfoy no próximo cubículo, embora as enfermeiras parecessem pensar que Harry tivesse medo dele e tentaram mudá-lo. Dumbledore tinha um sétimo sentido sobre tais coisas, contudo, e apareceu prontamente para acabar com tais tentativas.

Harry repousou, limpo e completo e morno pela primeira vez em oito meses, ouvindo a voz de Malfoy cantarolar num timbre familiar. Parecia estar chamando Draco, e Harry subitamente se lembrou do outro Malfoy, que odiava. Estranho pensar que tinha conseguido esquecê-lo.

"Nada tema, Lucius. Draco de fato escapou, e voltou para Hogwarts em meados de maio. Foi ele, na verdade, quem nos informou que nosso senhor Potter era um impostor de polissuco".

"E...".

Dumbledore parecia se apiedar dele e respondeu a pergunta não feita. "Narcisa já recebeu o beijo do dementador". Harry podia positivamente _ouvir _o pestanejar na voz de Dumbledore. "Acho que você vai achar fácil atribuir certas ações ilegais a ela".

Malfoy não respondeu, mas Harry conhecia aquele silêncio cheio de dissabor bem demais. Sorriu para si mesmo.

* * *

"Je te plumerais la tete, je te plumerais la tete, et la tete, et la tete. Alouette, alouette...".

O suave barítono chegou até sua cama, nenhum pouco além, e Harry repousou encarando as árvores sem folhagens, ermas contra o céu noturno, recortado contra a janela.

Estava escuro demais e desejou que alguém com uma varinha conjurasse aquele lumos obscuro.

"Allouette, gentile alouette...".

"Fique quieto e vá dormir, Lucius", sussurrou.

* * *

Os aurores levaram Malfoy antes que a medi-bruxa permitisse a Harry visitantes e Harry ficou feliz, não suportaria Sirius e Ron e Hermione com Malfoy escutando. Mal podia suportar a si próprio, e algumas vezes chegou a levantar, ir até a porta, abri-la devagar e olhar para fora.

A placa sempre dizia "Potter, Harry, Quarto 203", mas pensava que podia muito bem ter ali "Transferido do Zoológico de Riddle. Espécime raro!".

* * *

O cabelo que havia raspado tinha ido para a poção polissucco, como ele havia temido, mas o impostor havia sido Peter Pettigrew, o que tinha sido muito bom, já que Sirius agora estava livre. Hermione, lá de Edimburgo e da universidade bruxa de lá, disse nunca ter desistido de procurar Harry, e tinha ido tão baixo a ponto de trabalhar com Snape. Ron, prestes a ir para sua primeira operação de campo como um auror, não podia ficar muito e Hermione tinha que voltar para as aulas. Enquanto Harry ficou aliviado de vê-los ir, também os amaldiçoou por abandonarem-no aos lamentos de um super-protetor, emocionalmente abalado, padrinho.

* * *

Na altura do Natal, ele escapou dos apertos de Sirius e se instalou na Torre da Grifinória com seus novos colegas de quarto - Harvey Morrow, Gavin O'Shea, Perseus Wilderson, Mick Sterling, e Colin Creevey – disposto, se não pronto, a retomar os quatro meses que havia perdido.

Draco Malfoy também estava repetindo o ano já que, enquanto sua mãe expunha seu pai como um traidor para o mestre, havia sido oferecido como sacrifício ao defender Lucius um pouco veementemente demais. Como perdeu um mês de aulas e passou o resto do ano letivo agonizando pelo destino do pai, Draco terminou indo muito mal em seus NIEM's.

fEvitaram um ao outro, na maior parte do tempo. Draco ganhou os holofotes com mais e mais freqüência conforme as notícias dos trâmites legais de seu pai corriam os jornais, mas finalmente desapareceram quando o Malfoy mais velho, usando mão de meias-verdades, conseguiu jogar todo o envolvimento de sua família com Voldemort na cabeça de sua esposa morta.

O que não era menos do que Harry havia esperado.

* * *

A vida estava quieta.

Até Poções correu sem contratempos, já que Harry permitia feliz que Snape olhasse com uma satisfação maligna sua parte na queda de Voldemort, superestimando o famoso Harry Potter. Depois de um tempo, Snape se tornou rabugento diante da falta de interesse de Harry em continuar seu conflito e parou. Os olhos de besouro o vigiavam constantemente, mas não mais com malícia.

A vida estava quieta e o tempo acordou de seu sono, devagar e groguemente, e nunca mais havia sido o mesmo.

Sempre parecia brilhante demais, ou muito escuro.

* * *

O correio chegou uma manhã, logo antes dos exames, e uma coruja estranha derrubou uma caixa de ouro amarrada com uma fita verde em frente a Harry. Teve que apanhá-la no ar, ou teria caído sobre seus ovos.

Desamarrou a fita, ciente dos olhares furtivos das outras mesas, e da curiosidade nada súbita de Ginny e Colin. Levantou a tampa, puxou um bilhete dobrado e encontrou, sob ele, centenas de pequenas e delicadas penas, cobertas de pó de ouro, com as pontas em pequenas esferas de bronze.

"Quem mandaria um conjunto de penas assim?". Colin deu uma espiada por cima do ombro de Harry.

"Ooh, são penas de cotovia," Ginny disse. "São para boa sorte e dias ensolarados".

"O que são?", perguntou, erguendo uma contra a luz, e virando-a para vê-la brilhar.

"Decoração", Colin disse, perdendo o interesse. "Você executa um _Wingardium Leviosa_ nelas e deixa no ar. Elas vão levitar por horas, como velas". Ele apontou ao teto, o nariz de volta no livro de feitiços.

O bilhete, quando o desdobrou, dizia: _Tu m'as plumé_.

* * *

Hermione achou que esse novo Flat era muito Zen e presenteou-o com um livro sobre a história do Budismo. Harry polidamente não mencionou que já havia lido e aceitou seus elogios quando à paz de seus móveis esparsos e a decoração feita de pedra e areia.

Ron achou que os dois eram malucos e disse isso a eles.

* * *

Uma noite de verão, apagou todas as luzes e conjurou um lumos obscuro, enviando sua pacífica sala de estar num crepúsculo e acendendo a luz de centenas de penas douradas, brilhando em suas bases polidas de bronze. Oscilavam nas correntes de ar, traçavam cursos, aportavam em novos mundos.

"Como eu amo essa luz".

Não sabia do homem parado no umbral da porta, sem convite e sem anúncio, e escolheu não questionar a violação de seus feitiços de proteção. O longo cabelo loiro-prateado cintilava agora, escovado e macio, livre da imundice que a água nunca teria sido capaz de lavar, macio, caindo logo abaixo dos ombros. Tinha consertado o nariz, mas não estava exatamente o mesmo.

"Adoro como colore seus olhos", Malfoy continuou, "como os aprofunda e acalma sua ansiedade".

Harry alcançou e capturou uma das penas, trazendo-a a seus lábios. Como amava a boca de Malfoy, especialmente quando...

"Não me deixe. Estou tão perdido".

...Formava palavras doces que o faziam se sentir amado e querido. E agora essa boca as pronunciara sem o catalisador de paixão, sem a pretensão de escapar, e pressionou um beijo casto em sua nuca. A incerteza se fora. Harry se inclinou de volta ao corpo forte, tão mais largo que ele. "Je te plumerais la tete, et les yeux, et le nez, et tes levres qui me baisent, oh, e suas mãos que me tocam..."

Lucius gemeu, e suas mãos e seus lábios obedeceram, deslizando através do ventre de Harry, flutuando até seu pescoço para beijar seu lóbulo da orelha. "Case comigo".

Amava quando aquela boca dizia coisas assim, sinceras ou não. "Sim".

Soltou a pena capturada para abraçar sua gentil, frágil cotovia e rodopiá-la, cheia de alegria e aterrorizada em sua inesperada liberdade.

_Finis_

* * *

_¹ALOUETTE Tradicional._

_Alouette, gentile alouette,  
Alouette, je te plumerais  
(Cotovia, gentil cotovil  
Cotovia, eu te depenaria)  
Je te plumerais la tete,  
(Depenaria sua cabeça,)  
Je te plumerais la tete,  
Et la tete, et la tete,  
(E tua cabeça, e tua cabeça),  
Alouette, alouette, oh-oh,  
Alouette, gentile alouette,  
Alouette, je te plumerais.  
Je te plumerais le nez (teu nariz), etc.  
Les yeux (teus olhos), la bouche (boca),  
Les bras (braços), les mains (mãos),  
Les jambes (pernas), les pieds (pés)._

_²Durante uma pesquisa rápida no google, Rebecca encontrou referências sobre Talesien como demônio, vampiro e banda de rock (?)._

_³TRIPAS ARRANCADAS  
Grandes, verdes pedaços de gosmentas tripas arrancadas  
Carne mutilada de macaco  
Pezinhos sujos de passarinhos  
Grandes, verdes pedaços de tripas arrancadas  
E eu esqueci minha colher!  
Grandes, verdes pedaços de gosmentas tripas arrancadas  
Carne mutilada de macaco  
Pezinhos bem pequenininhos de passarinhos  
Globos oculares franceses fritos _(analogia com batata frita – French Fries)  
_Rolando até o fim de uma rua lamacenta  
E eu esqueci minha colher.  
...Mas eu tenho minha palha!  
Grandes, verdes pedaços de gosmentas tripas arrancadas  
Carne mutilada de macaco  
Pezinhos de passarinhos torturados  
Todos presos  
De propósito em pus de porquinho-do-mar.  
E eu sem uma colher!  
Puxa vida! (mas eu tenho minha palha)  
Grandes, verdes pedaços de gosmentas tripas arrancadas  
Carne de macaco mutilado  
Pezinhos sujos de passarinho dilacerado  
Tubo de meio quilo de pus de porquinho-do-mar  
Nadando em limonada rosa  
Sanduíche de sarna, cuspe em cima  
Vômito de macaco, merda de camelo  
Olho de águia e biscoito de cocô  
Faço um sanduíche só pra você._

_(.)Na cultura celta, a canção da cotovia, ouvida no dia de Santa Brigid, prometia sorte e dias ensolarados para quem quer que a ouvisse._

_(.) Tu m'as plumé.  
Tu me depenaste._

_(.) Je te plumerais la tete, et les yeux, et le nez, et tes levres qui me baisent...  
Eu depenaria tua cabeça, e teus olhos, e teu nariz, e teus lábios que me beijam..._

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Essas músicas são canções infantis e não têm versão para o português (ao menos não até onde me consta). A próxima fanfic da série será publicada em breve, aquí neste mesmo endereço.

_Rebecca._

**Nota da Beta**: Adorei a fic.

_Ivich._


	2. A Exaltação da Cotovia

Série **Alouette  
**por _Nimori_

**tradução:** Rebecca Mae  
**betagem da tradução:** Ivich Sartre

**Hospedada em: **www . nimori . slashcity . net / fiction / series . php ? seriesid(igual)2

**Sinopse: **Somente Lucius sabe até onde o dano vai.

**Nota do Traducious: **_Alouette_ é uma série composta de três one-shots chamadas "Je Te Plumerais", "A Exaltação da Cotovia" e "O Olhar do Pássaro" (ou, no idioma original, "Je Te Plumerais", "The Exaltation of the Lark" e "Birdseye". Esta tradução, bem como todas as outras que o grupo apresenta, foram realizadas com consentimento de suas respectivas autoras.

Nomes de personagens seguem o idioma original de Harry Potter, enquanto lugares, objetos e animais seguem a tradução oficial dos livros.

* * *

**A Exaltação da Cotovia**

Harry Potter acabou comigo.

Deve ter acabado, porque se resisti às irrisórias tentativas de Voldemort por duas décadas, haveria alguma razão para sua tentativa final surtir efeito? Uma experiência tão patética, de verdade, me trancar numa cela com um garoto de dezesseis anos. Não foi ele, deve ter sido Potter. Harry. Assim como Harry deve ter matado o Lorde das Trevas, não importa o que o Profeta Diário diga. É tão ridículo pensar que Dumbledore, Snape, Black e o pequeno exército de crias ruivas dos Weasley pudessem depor Voldemort.

Foi Harry. Deve ter sido, porque se Harry Potter matou o grande Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy não teria uma única chance.

Tenho de acreditar nisso, porque Harry Potter acabou comigo.

* * *

Uma grande junta de advogados, uma porção de jurados, juízes sentenciadores. Todos me encaram e muitos dele me devem, seja dinheiro, favores ou sangue. Em outras circunstâncias, gaguejariam uns após os outros tentando se desvincular do débito, tentando me agradar, ganhar a minha graça, mas agora...

Línguas lambendo os beiços nervosamente; gananciosos, sentem minha fraqueza e farejam suas próprias oportunidades. Sonserinos, todos eles, mesmo aqueles sorteados para outras casas. Se eu for para Azkaban pelos meus crimes – póstumos e queridos crimes de Narcisa –, todas as dívidas se dissolvem, e os chacais vestidos em uniformes do Ministério podem devorar minha carniça avantajada.

E encaram, os lobos, as najas, as hienas e abutres, e me contenho como o homem que fui, como um Malfoy, recusando-me a deixá-los saber que a luz machuca meus olhos. Recuso-me a tirar as vestes elegantes que meu filho me trouxe, embora não sentir aquele frio me deixe nauseado. Recuso-me a deixar que toda essa gente me veja tremer. Recuso-me a me debilitar por todos os olhos que não são verdes, o cabelo que não é escuro e desalinhado, os corpos altos demais ou baixos demais ou gordos demais ou magros demais... Todos os rostos que não são o dele.

Penso em minha querida esposa ao invés disso. Não estou certo de sentir orgulho dela por se adiantar, ou nojo por uma traição planejada tão doentia e precipitadamente. Não posso culpar Narcisa por sua ambição, mas sua impaciência nos custou a guerra. Voldemort, tanto quanto odiava admitir, precisava de mim e nunca vou saber por que ele escolheu contentar minha esposa quando bem sabia que eu nunca o traíra.

Alguém me fez uma pergunta. Pinto sobre mim uma capa de dignidade confusa e ferida antes de responder, desestimulado ao ver o ato menos verdadeiro do que pretendi. Sim, eu era um Comensal da Morte. Não, não recebi a marca voluntariamente. Por quê? Imperius, é claro. Sim, conjurado por Narcisa... Certamente você sabe que ela era a serva de Voldemort mais confiável, não? Minhas desculpas por ofender a corte, sua excelência. Quis dizer Você-Sabe-Quem.

Conforme vai, calculo a linha que devo seguir em cada resposta. Não estou preocupado; sei que saio daqui como um homem livre ao fim. Afinal, já fiz isso antes.

* * *

Draco é a varinha sob minha manga. Fez dezoito anos ao longo do julgamento e ganhou acesso aos fundos de poupança que meu pai o deixou. Dinheiro limpo. Seu próprio dinheiro. Aqueles pensando em se virar contra mim agora devem acrescentar o fator da vingança de Draco no preço da minha condenação. Sua lealdade a mim já o despachou em tolos caminhos anteriormente e eles sabem disso.

Não sei de onde surgiu essa lealdade tão grifinória em Draco para comigo, nem eu mesmo tenho ganas de explicar a ele que correr para Dumbledore por minha causa foi uma repugnante traição da nossa causa. Ainda é uma criança e ainda há de aprender a separar seu amor por mim do amor-próprio. Talvez um dia eu explique a ele, mas não até que eu esteja certo de meus motivos.

O rapaz vem me visitar tão freqüentemente quanto seus estudos permitem, subornando os guardas para me permitirem confortos que não quero e me trazendo artefatos uma vez familiares, mas que agora não reconheço mais. A mesinha baixa do Japão e o carpete marroquino parecem obscenos na minha cela fria de pedra e eu gostaria muito de ter um pouco de areia na qual eu pudesse desenhar. Não estou certo do que fazer com uma pena.

Ele também traz um tabuleiro de xadrez e me olha como se eu fosse louco quando sugiro damas.

* * *

É através do meu filho que descubro que Harry está em Hogwarts também, terminando sua educação. Draco diz parecer rebaixado – ou, ao menos, posso inferir "rebaixado" de "meus supostos amigos roubaram toda minha glória" -, mas meu filho está bem mais interessado em sua reavivada amizade com Severus Snape do que em qualquer coisa que Harry faça.

Snape. A serpente ardilosa roubou meu filho quando eu estava afastado, convencendo-o de como era correta sua traição, vendendo-o aos princípios da vitória. Draco toma meu silêncio no assunto como aprovação e encena uma obra-prima sobre a perfídia de Severus, enquanto eu tento não perguntar como Snape está lidando com o retorno de Harry.

O resmungo irado de Draco me informa que meus esforços falharam; perguntei. Ele solta uma resposta breve e nada satisfatória, então retorna à sua arrebatadora admiração de um homem que odeio.

Não posso corrigi-lo, estou ocupado demais tentando evitar cair numa armadilha.

* * *

O julgamento termina com uma horda de membros da imprensa quase se urinando de ansiedade para conseguir uma palavra minha. Faço uma declaração aqui e ali, meu braço em torno dos ombros de Draco, ambos bancando as vítimas.

De certa forma, eu sou, só que meu tormento não era Narcisa e tampouco terminou minha provação.

* * *

A primeira coisa que faço com minha nova liberdade é comprar um disco de músicas infantis. "Alouette" é cantada por uma bruxa com uma voz irritantemente anasalada. Jogo fora.

* * *

Pude ignorar o dano ao meu ser até que me atiraram de volta ao mundo. Estou agradecido pelo julgamento, pela casa pequena que me foi providenciada quando me empurravam de uma cela não muito boa e uma corte cheia de gente. Tremo ao imaginar como eu teria me desfeito aos pedaços mais rapidamente se não fossem aqueles meses intermediários.

Sento-me a minha escrivaninha, em minha nova casa, ambos intocados pelo auror raivoso ou a esposa tola. Há coisas que precisam ser feitas e não posso me permitir caprichos. O ministro tomou quase toda minha fortuna, deixando-me apenas com alguns poucos atributos que se provaram livres das maquinações de Narcisa e o montante que escondi para casos desastrosos como esse.

Ainda estou remediado.

Isso não é bom o bastante para um Malfoy.

Não deveria ser bom o bastante.

Assisto à luz que se espalha sobre minha escrivaninha e percebo que estou cantarolando.

* * *

Harry Potter acabou comigo.

Como um traficante na Travessa do Tranco, ele me deu amostras de substâncias tóxicas, drogou-me com seu corpo, instigou essa necessidade de carne jovem, viciou-me nos olhos verdes.

A pele _dele._ Os olhos dele.

Percebo que a deliciosa e mortífera queimação nunca deixará meu sangue. Merlin, eu o odeio.

* * *

O jovem sem nome não questiona o ambiente, mas treme de frio. Seus olhos prestam honrarias ao meu corpo ainda admirável, mas sua admiração é muito submissa para me satisfazer. Esse garoto não tem os colhões de enfrentar meu olhar, de olhar de cima, certo de ser melhor, mais justo e honesto que eu.

Esse garoto não se acha melhor que eu e não escolhe me tocar apesar de sua arrogância.

Levo uma hora para gozar e o deixo dolorido e pouca coisa mais rico.

* * *

Tenho agora uma pequena coleção de discos, dezenas de versões de "Alouette". Nenhum dos cantores diz "cotovia" daquele jeito gentil.

* * *

Draco, meu garoto brilhante e querido, mais uma vez aparece para mim e me traz um único fio de cabelo. Pergunta o que planejo com ele e posso ver o rosnar de Severus perpassar o rosto que um dia pertenceu unicamente a mim e sinto o sermão se formando sob a pele como a luz da lua, prestes a explodir com broncas no estilo do traidor sobre quão errado é colocar uma pessoa no lugar de outra. Todo o fanatismo dos convertidos.

Então conto a ele e seu nojo e horror me deliciam.

* * *

A experiência com o polissuco vai muito, muito mal e quase mato o prostituto com minha frustração. "Avada" escapa dos meus lábios antes que os arregalados, amedrontados olhos verdes, que um dia refletiram a maldição da morte, detenham-me. Apago sua memória e deixo meus galeões sobre a mesa.

* * *

Harry Potter acabou comigo como uma criança quebra um brinquedo, sem nenhum cuidado, curiosa, inocente em sua devastadora exploração. Sem compreender o que fez, o dano que me trouxe, sem entender a natureza irreversível da destruição. Ele me arrebentou, pedaço por pedaço; arrancou meus olhos, minha língua, minha mente, meu coração e me deixou estripado.

Eu me excito só de pensar nisso.

* * *

Um dia em junho, uma cotovia pousa no parapeito da janela.

Eu a petrifico, sentindo apenas seu coração pulsando loucamente contra minha palma. "Alouette", eu sussurro. "Je suis desolé. Vous devez mourir, parce qu'il m'a plume. Je suis desolé. Je suis desolé".¹

E eu sinto.

* * *

Draco volta para casa conforme junho cede espaço a julho. Ele não fica muito aqui e eu entendo que esse lugar estranho é apenas um lar temporário, antes que ele alce vôo por conta própria. Sua própria carreira. Sua própria vida. Deixo-o partir, sabendo que o perdi mais ainda que um ano atrás e tento segurar a língua sempre que ele traz Severus para casa.

Pergunto-me se Harry terá gostado de seu presente e ignoro todas as vezes que Severus segura a mão do meu filho.

* * *

Cacete. Aquele desgraçado _acabou _comigo.

* * *

"Como eu amo essa luz".

Merlin, eu também. Faz com que ele pareça menos que uma criatura selvagem, amacia seus anjos e acalma os olhos flamejantes. As pobres aves decoram seu apartamento agora: belos, selvagens, refinados, desolados. Como ele é, como eu sou. Ele fica maravilhoso ao se recusar a me reconhecer.

_Faça eu me arrastar até você._

Tento novamente. "Adoro como colore seus olhos, como os aprofunda e acalma sua ansiedade".

_Faça-me implorar._

Ele faz, com uma única pena nos lábios, e eu imploro. "Não me deixe. Estou tão perdido". As palavras caem como um sonho emergindo do subconsciente, catarse, só eu conheço essa confissão. Vivo-a todos os dias. Confesso-a para sempre nesse universo cavernoso, embora preferisse derramá-la em seu corpo, meu altar, nossa dança sacramental despida até a essência.

Deus, como quero o corpo dele dentro de mim.

Beijo sua nuca e ele fala, afinal, sua própria confissão vindo de encontro à minha, como recompensa. Seu sotaque melhorou, andou praticando e o embalo devastador de sua voz me alquebra completamente e eu gemo e obedeço como posso. Beijo-o e o toco como ele ordena.

"Case comigo".

As palavras estão suspensas no ar e, por um momento, fico aterrorizado que ele as tenha dito, mas então ele responde e noto que fui eu quem pedi; eu estava acabado, não Harry. Nunca Harry.

Sim.

Sim.

Sim.

* * *

Harry Potter acabou comigo e por isso eu o amo, embora não saiba dizer como. Ele me captura e meu coração bate tão rápido como bateu o da cotovia antes que eu a matasse, quando ele traz seus lábios até os meus.

* * *

_¹ "Alouette," eu sussurro."Je suis desolé. Vous devez mourir, parce qu'il m'a plume. Je suis desolé. Je suis desolé"._

_"Cotovia", eu sussurro. "Sinto muito. Você deve morrer, porque ele arrancou minhas penas. Sinto muito. Sinto muito"._

* * *

**N/T: **E eu sinto muito por ter levado tanto tempo nessa tradução! Mas não se preocupem, as fanfics vão sendo traduzidas, betadas e publicadas aos pouquinhos. Espero que tenham gostado. A terceira e última parte da trilogia deverá vir em menos tempo. Agradecemos enormemente os comentários positivos que recebemos e ficamos muitos felizes que vocês estejam aprovando nossas recentes escolhas para traduções.

Um grande beijo.

_Rebecca._

**N/B: **Tocante.

_Ivich._


	3. O Olhar do Pássaro

Série **Alouette  
**por _Nimori_

**tradução: **Rebecca Mae  
**betagem da tradução: **Ivich Sartre

**Hospedada em:** www . nimori . slashcity . net / fiction / series . php ? seriesid(igual)2

**Nota do Traducious: **_Alouette_ é uma série composta de três one-shots chamadas "Je Te Plumerais", "A Exaltação da Cotovia" e "O Olhar do Pássaro" (ou, no idioma original, "Je Te Plumerais", "The Exaltation of the Lark" e "Birdseye". Esta tradução, bem como todas as outras que o grupo apresenta, foram realizadas com consentimento de suas respectivas autoras.

Nomes de personagens seguem o idioma original de Harry Potter, enquanto lugares, objetos e animais seguem a tradução oficial dos livros.

* * *

**O Olhar do Pássaro**

"Precisa de ajuda com isso?".

Ele olha para o nó gordiano¹ que sua gravata se tornou. "Não".

Severus fica silencioso por um momento, então, "Vamos nos atrasar".

"E eu me importo?", ele rosna, puxando o nó com a esperança de começar um novo. "É só o ensaio. E por que infernos estou usando essa porra?". Atira a inofensiva amostra de tecido ao fogo e cinqüenta galeões de seda italiana encolhem-se e se transformam em cinzas.

Sob o olhar atento e imóvel de Severus, desabotoa as duas primeiras casas de sua camisa, então uma terceira pela malevolência. Ele calça seus sapatos – também italianos – e se curva para dar o laço nos cadarços, virando-se automaticamente para conceder a Severus a melhor visão. É um hábito; nem sequer está verdadeiramente interessado em seu traseiro no momento.

Severus suspira, desata o nó de sua própria gravata, mas a pendura organizadamente no espaldar de uma cadeira. É preta, é claro, e vale catorze sicles e seis nuques e ninguém se importa onde foi feita.

A demonstração de solidariedade o amacia, bálsamo para seu temperamento, mesmo que os botões de Severus permaneçam firmemente em suas casas – suspeitaria de polissuco se Severus aparecesse algum dia em público com um botão, um zíper ou uma fivela abertos. Severus não pergunta se está pronto ou alguma outra nulidade, e apenas olha para ele com aqueles olhos escuros, rasos até que sinta sua própria criancice retorcendo sua carne como um feitiço bobo. Ele ajusta suas vestes, verifica seu cabelo puxado para trás com gel, e segura a porta aberta para Severus, com gritos – para um Malfoy – de desculpas mudas.

"Aparatar ou tomar um táxi?", pergunta e se amaldiçoa por calcular os juros de seu erro.

"Um táxi, eu acho", Severus diz, seu sorriso zombeteiro uma lembrança do vasto golfo de tempo entre eles. Severus acha que ele está de mau-humor. Severus achava que era um _temper tantrum_.

Severus geralmente está certo.

Ele resmunga e apunhala estranhamente o botão para chamar a caixa claustrofóbica que os levará até o térreo. A corrida até a catedral lhe dará tempo para acalmar seu temperamento o suficiente para atravessar a cerimônia ridícula.

* * *

"Meu cabelo está bom?".

"Sim, sim, mil vezes, sim! Se me perguntar isso de novo, vou atirar essa flor de lapela na sua boca".

Ela respira fundo, conta até três, e se pergunta se concordar em se casar nessa família foi uma idéia esperta. Percy nunca fala com ela assim, mas tem que divagar pela genética, uma vez que a boca de todo outro Weasley parece conectada diretamente ao cérebro sem um filtro. "Seu nariz está sujo", diz, em vez de falar o que pensa, e Ron se infla para ela no espelho.

"Por que você tinha que se trocar, afinal?".

"Não posso usar a mesma roupa no ensaio e no jantar".

"Por que não?".

Ela desamassa rugas imaginárias do vestido vermelho – usou um amarelo profundo para o ensaio, ambos os vestidos escolhidos em protesto ao banimento de cores relacionadas a Casas no casamento de verdade. "Porque o primeiro é em uma catedral e o segundo, num barzinho".

"Você acha que vão ter aquelas lingüicinhas na recepção?".

"Duvido. Acho mais provável canapés. Caviar, talvez. Estou pronta para ir".

"Sempre quis provar caviar".

Decide não contar a ele do que caviar é feito, mesmo que a vingança pelo comentário sobre a flor de lapela seja tentadora. "Se faz você se sentir melhor, vou arranjar lingüiças para o meu casamento".

Ela se arrepende de lembrá-lo de seu compromisso quando Ron franze o nariz e percebe que ele não limpou toda a sujeira.

"Harry e Malfoy ficando foi ruim o bastante. Não posso acreditar que você concordou em se casar com aquele imbecil".

"Comporte-se. Ele é seu irmão".

"Exatamente. Estou em posição de conhecê-lo".

Ela morde o lábio para reprimir a resposta maldosa. Sabe que Harry colocou Ron em uma situação difícil, fazendo par com ela, uma vez que as únicas alternativas eram Severus e Draco. A tensão entre eles passa despercebida entre conflitos maiores, mas se arrasta até ela, pressiona-a e a distrai, e ela deve fazer mais uma tentativa em resolução. "Ron, você sabe que não teria funcionado, somos muito diferentes...".

"Pára. Só pára". Seu rosto fica completamente vermelho, maduro com o temperamento Weasley. A marca de sujeira continua. "Vamos passar por esse jantar para que o nosso amigo idiota possa se casar com o maldito Lucius Malfoy amanhã".

"Tudo bem", ela sussurra e lambe o polegar, esfregando-o na sujeira.

* * *

Ele está no inferno.

A música pulsa no ritmo de uma enxaqueca, pelejando com a luz para mais um pouco de estímulo irritante. Se estivesse trabalhando numa poção com tanta fumaça, teria tomado precauções, mas os tolos ao redor dele respiravam em sua mistura escolhida e a compartilhavam com os observadores, querendo eles ou não. Ele murmura outro feitiço purificante, mas ainda não é forte o bastante e logo a nuvem de toxina retorna a seu peito.

Nicotina não é o único veneno no aposento. Draco já brigou com Potter, insultou cada Weasley exceto Molly – quem sequer Draco ousa enfrentar -, lutou com Finnigan no banheiro masculino e deu um par de orelhas de burro a Longbottom, que estava muito bêbado para retirá-las e mais ainda para se importar. Granger está sentada ente dois Weasley e não fala; Ron e Percy trocam olhares por cima dela. O ar se torna rançoso cada vez que Lucius e Arthur se cruzam. Lupin expulsou Fudge antes que os aperitivos chegassem e Pansy Parkinson foi embora às lágrimas meia hora depois do ensaio. Ele gostaria de fazer o mesmo. Menos a parte do choro.

Faltando quinze para uma, uma explosão abala a parte de trás do restaurante, interrompendo toda conversa e transformando a música em um som espalhafatoso e solitário. Então uma risada guinchada e muito familiar soa e a conversa retorna. Apenas os gêmeos Weasley. Sem perigo. Obliviar os trouxas pasmos. El epode vê que Lucius está irritado. Também vê Lucius lancer um olhar a Potter – são seus amigos, afinal – e vê Potter ensaiar um sorriso e se virar para Lupin. Lucius franze o cenho, bebe de seu copo, e continua sua própria conversa com Llewellyn Sinclair, a quem Lucius corteja em busca de um empréstimo em seus novíssimos esforços de reconstruir sua fortuna.

Vê Draco apontar um dedo para Ron Weasley em meio a alguma tirada indistinta e crítica sobre o regulamento das luvas de quadribol e como ruivos eram uns metidos a bestas, sua mira e olhar desfocado errando o alvo por cerca de vinte centímetros, o uísque envolvido por dedos descuidados, fadado a cair. Vê Draco começar a balançar para os lados em seu assento, preparando-se para escorregar para sob a mesa, e desliza um braço ao redor dos ombros estreitos.

"Estamos indo", ele diz para ninguém em especial e o olhar de Lucius se levanta até eles brevemente, sua boca esculpida em granito, olhos famintos e ciumentos.

Então Lucius atira um braço em torno de Potter, sussurra algo em seu ouvido, o que faz o pirralho rir.

Os dois saem e Draco aferra-se a ele, enquanto tropeçam de volta ao hotel, reclamações inquietas na subida, esfregando os olhos como uma criança. Metade de uma dose de aspirina para cada um como preventivo de uma ressaca assim que chegam ao quarto e passam o resto da noite fazendo amor em mei à semi-escuridão.

* * *

Ambos os noivos estavam de branco. Os empregados estavam de preto. Ele não está certo de quanto disto era sua escolha e quanto era a recusa de Severus de usar qualquer outra cor – só que não haviam dito nada a _ele _sobre regras de vestuário. Harry parece divertido em suas vestes laranjas e púrpuras; Lucius parece resignado.

Abre o livro, embora não precise dele, e finge ler em voz alta para a congregação, bem como todos fingem ouvi-lo. Somente Harry e Lucius se importam com o que ele diz. Ron e Hermione mantêm-se rigidamente afastados, Draco e Severus mantêm-se rigidamente juntos. Ninguém quer estar lá.

Ele inventa a cerimônia conforme se desenrola, mas ela não o distrai de seus arrependimentos como ele esperara. Se tivesse observado Harry bem de perto... Mas Voldemort está morto agora, então ele supõe que não importe de verdade. Talvez devesse ter interferido antes. Talvez Harry sirva para controlar Lucius. Talvez Lucius procure transformar Harry em um novo Lorde das Trevas.

Ele não sabe e, pela primeira vez na vida, não quer saber.

Está cansado. Tão cansado mesmo daquilo tudo. Quer voltar ao seu castelo, passar mais alguns anos dando forma ao futuro do mundo mágico – apenas o bastante para assegurar que o veneno foi, de fato, embora -, então voltar para aquela ilha ao sul do Pacífico, para as areias tão finas que são como andar sobre poeira élfica trazida pelo vento, para as árvores magras que parecem dançar em meio ao vento morno, para as pessoas gentis de olhos escuros dali, as mulheres exibindo sorrisos marcados em sua pele bronzeada como o sol queimava o céu.

Por enquanto, suas vestes pinicam, seus ossos estão cansados, seu coração cético para com esta ocasião jubilosa que de alguma forma se tornou.

Ele não sabe o que Harry e Lucius estão pensando.

Ele não quer saber.

* * *

Ela não está descontente por perder a cerimônia, o dever da escolta preferível a testemunhar a culminância de escolhas enfermas. Ela divaga onde errou com o rapaz e sua pele pinica de irritação; ela amacia selvagemente sua pelagem com a língua, orelhas girando como radares trouxas de sons indicadores de aproximação de humanos ou animais.

Dumbledore falou sobre aposentadoria recentemente e ela se entretém pensando nas mudanças que gostaria de implementar, sente as primeiras ardências da pressa de comandar o espetáculo sozinha, embora não estivesse infeliz com sua posição.

A luz do sol está morna aos degraus da catedral e ela assiste os trouxas alvoroçados com seus próprios negócios depois de um gramado e por tas de uma cerca de ferro, até que um passo pesado capte seus ouvidos. Ela recua para a escuridão, transforma-se, e retorna para encontrá-lo.

"Sr. Black. Não acredito que o Sr. Potter e o sr. Malfoy tenham lhe convidado para este acontecimento".

"Por favor", ele diz. Está pálido, muito magro novamente, mas sua vestimenta é bonita, embora não seja formal o suficiente, e seu cabelo está amarrado com gosto. "Eu só quero vê-lo".

Ele está muito atrasado, mesmo que ela se sentisse inclinada a deixá-lo passar, uma vez que as portas estão se abrindo e as pessoas estão jorrando para fora e Harry está lá e Sirius sorri seu sorriso mais inofensivo e dá um passo atrás.

Harry suspira e segue, abraça-o, ganindo quando seu padrinho o aperta forte.

Ela ouve seu pedido de desculpa sussurrado, de novo e de novo.

"Desculpe. Desculpe por não estar lá. Sinto muito".

E ela vê o olhar de Lucius se iluminando sobre eles de novo, embora ele permaneça onde está, conversando com Albus.

E se pergunta o que realmente aconteceu na casa de Você-Sabe-Quem para plantar aquele olhar de fome em seus olhos.

* * *

Está bastante deslocado, tanto por sua ausência na cerimônia, quanto por suas vestes informais. Ele reconhece como outro sinal da mudança crescente de Harry, pensando no garoto que ele sabia que jamais concordaria com uma recepção tão luxuosa.

Ele se culpa e se recusa a beber para não perder o controle. Culpa Voldemort e tenta bastante falar com Remus, bem como Remus tenta polidamente pedir licença. Culpa Malfoy e come caviar antes de perceber do que se trata.

Sente muito por ter deixado as coisas se tornarem tão ruins, mas não tem muita certeza de onde havia errado. Harry nunca esperou que ele recebesse bem as notícias e o perdoou por suas semanas iniciais de choque, perdoou-o por suas suspeitas de magia das trevas e chantagem. Não tem certeza de quando a paciência de Harry se esgotou, ou por que havia se recusado a ceder, dando a impressão, ao menos, de aceitar.

Ele assiste Harry dançar com Malfoy e Snape com o filho de Malfoy. Ron e Hermione dançam rijos, e se separam assim que a educação permite, Hermione se unindo a Percy e Ron fazendo uma parada no bar. Então todos se direcionam à pista e ele vê Ginny e Colin, Remus e Minerva, Seamus com uma das irmãs Parvati... Até Neville tem um par e engasga com o canapé quando percebe que é Charlie Weasley.

Todos dançam e ele sabe muito bem que desaprovam tanto quanto ele, e como podiam ficar ali sem fazer nada? Como ele podia?

Alguém bate em seu ombro e ele se vira para afugentá-lo com um rosnado, apenas para encontrar o único a quem não intimida.

"Black". Snape está estendendo uma mão e leva um momento para que ele perceba que é um convite para dançar.

Ele quase recusa, mas reflete que Snape provavelmente está esperando uma negação, então, sorrindo desdenhosamente, aceita sua mão.

É fria, pegajosa, e Snape insiste em liderar. Nenhum dos dois fala, até que a música acaba, e Snape se inclina, dizendo três palavras.

_Pára._

_Com isso._

Snape deixa-o na pista de dança e volta para seu canto, assiste Harry rir e falar e lançar olhares para Malfoy que Harry parece pensar que só eles dois percebem. Ele se pergunta o que fez de errado, e divaga sobre o que aconteceu na casa de Você-Sabe-Quem para dar a Harry tamanho ar de auto-confiança, e se pergunta por que não pôde ser quem daria isso ao rapaz.

* * *

Estão deitados na areia, alguns metros de distância da varanda da entrada da casa, de frente para o mar, observando as estrelas e escutando as ondas suicidarem-se contra a praia. Uma brisa leve esfria sua pele nua e os delicia o fato de saberem que não terão de se vestir por semanas; a ilha é deles.

Lucius sussurra coisas abusivas para Harry em francês, as quais Harry não entende, mas responde em ofidioglossia. E eles se tocam de um jeito lento e sem pressa, confortáveis com a inexistência do tempo, a luz das estrelas, a nudez limpa, a solidão.

Lucius aponta para a Cassiopeia³ e Harry corre suas mãos pelo cabelo longo e loiro de seu amante. Estão felizes na ausência que os envolve, a absoluta carência que lembra que só precisam um do outro.

Harry olha para o céu então, sorri, e diz, "Alouette, gentile alouette".

E Lucius se vira e o beija. "Harry, je t'aime, mas se você não calar a boca, vou pedir o divórcio"._

* * *

_

_¹Gordiano: intrincado, complicado.  
²Temper Tantrum: forma imatura de expressar raiva.  
³Cassiopeia: constelação do hemisfério norte_

**N/T: **Em alguns casamentos mais tradicionais, é comum fazer um ensaio da cerimônia com convidados próximos antes de sua realização oficial.

O título original desta fanfiction é "Birdseye" e eu o traduzi como "O Olhar do Pássaro". Acho que denota a distância dos diferentes narradores dessa one-shot e foi como consegui adequar melhor a expressão ao português.

Sobre os pontos de vista desta história e a profusão de "eles", "ela", "ele": é para ser assim, confuso. A autora, em momento algum, evidencia claramente quem é quem - é preciso que o leitor perceba e desvende sozinho. Quem não captar de quem são os pensamentos de cada parte pode me enviar um email ou uma review que eu explico.

Quero também pedir mil desculpas aos leitores de Alouette por tanta demora. Uma falha terrível minha, admito. Espero que gostem da tradução.

Obrigada pelos reviews, pelo "hitting" e por todos os comentários gentis que fomos capazes de ver fora desta página. Um agradecimento especial à minha beta, Ivich Sartre.

_Rebecca._


End file.
